


【翻译】I Could Have Danced All Night by venvephe

by alesian



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>华尔兹，通常情况下，并不在艳舞清单上很靠前的位置。</p><p>色情的，在另一方面，也许是个更好的描述。</p><p>Harry太晚意识到它了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】I Could Have Danced All Night by venvephe

**Author's Note:**

> 中文翻译，原作：《I Could Have Danced All Night》（http://archiveofourown.org/works/3524984），作者：venvephe
> 
> 感谢作者慷慨授权
> 
> 翻译同时发布在SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-158821-1-1.html

“这是因为我看过《窈窕淑女》却没看过《风月俏佳人》吗？”Eggsy问道，眉毛挑起。他的声音中有一丝不情愿，但他还在这里，虽然将重心从一只脚换到了另一只脚——暴露出他的紧张。

“不，”Harry耐心地回答：“这是因为在未来的某一时刻你将被分配到涉及参加与你所经历过的水准不同的社交聚会。”

“一个舞会。”Eggsy翻译道，失败的没有按捺住一声叹息：“不过，跳舞？”

“跳出得体的华尔兹是一位绅士的必备技能。”Harry回答。

“你说得倒轻巧。”Eggsy露出一个怪异的笑容：“考虑到一位绅士的技能要求，根据你和Kingsman来看，同样包括跳飞机、精确地回避头部创伤、调制马丁尼……”

“Eggsy。”Harry斥责道。虽然他恼怒和抱怨着，Eggsy明显产生了兴趣。他点了点头，Harry移到了宴会厅角落的唱片机前，轻柔的把他挑选的唱片从纸封中解救出来。

“下一步你将向我展示哪种叉、哪种匙是适合用于茶的。”尽管Harry是背对着的，仍然能感受到那个白眼。

他回头看向Eggsy，对方至少还有足够的礼节能让他感到一丝羞愧——尽管显现出来的红晕也可能是因为要学跳舞的原因。说真的，那有什么好紧张的？

“现在过来。”他说着，将唱片放到正确的位置，然后将那根精致的细针放入槽中，一段甜美、轻快的旋律充溢着空气，一切皆由弦乐器与圆号构成。“一旦你掌握诀窍就一点也不难了。我会示范给你，我会引导你，最开始的时候，然后做所有困难的工作。”

“多么绅士啊。”Eggsy嘟囔着，但当他向前贴近的时候，他咬住他的嘴唇，抬起头认真地看着Harry。沐浴在午后的光线下，他的双眼是一种惊人的蓝色，在昂贵的实木地板和雅致的核桃木镶板的对比下，恐怕显得更加明亮。Harry吞咽了一下。也许紧张是有理由的。

“就像这样。”Harry抬起Eggsy的一只手放上肩膀，将他自己的一只手放到Eggsy的臀部，使两人空余出的手在空中交握在一起，然后让他们保持在几近与肩平齐的地方。就像这样，最终变得极为亲密和私人。Harry能感到Eggsy的身体传来的温暖，能看到分布在对方鼻梁上的细小雀斑。他抵抗着清喉咙的强烈欲望——神啊，这太过《窈窕淑女》*了，不是吗？

Harry等了几个小节以便感受旋律，当旋律起伏摇摆三拍的时候，他已将舞步了然于胸。然后他向前一步，带着他们两人移动起来，在地板上完美地自然转动着，一圈又一圈。舞步有些混乱，在最开始的时候——Eggsy不习惯向后移动，但他脚步敏捷，也学得很快。他们没有交谈，每一个错过的舞步使他们离彼此更近，很快那些失误便越来越少了。他们仍然不可否认的近，呼吸着彼此的空气，因舞蹈的消耗和窗口吹入的春风而温暖。这使人入迷、蛊惑人心，不可否认的，比Harry打算的更具肉欲。

他应该停下这个，Harry在心里告诉自己。好吧，至少，纠正Eggsy的形式。但是他无法让自己放手，在舞蹈中被缠绕，在Eggsy的……他脸颊上的红晕和嘴唇上的润红——太近了，近在咫尺。Eggsy在他肩上的手用一种令人惊讶的力道抓着他，每移动一下，便贴近一分，几乎胸膛紧挨着胸膛。他能感受到掌下Eggsy臀部的肌肉，在他们一起移动、摇摆时收缩，修长的双腿在他们转动一圈，一圈，又一圈时擦过。

他们的镜框轻碰到了一起，Eggsy轻笑出声，微笑着——他们真的有那么近吗？但他没有退开，事实上，当Harry再次带领两人在宴会厅舞出一个巨大的8字时，Eggsy像是几乎如他一样心事重重。Harry不止一次捉到他瞥向自己的嘴唇，这个想法几乎令他眩晕。或者，可能是舞蹈的关系。

“Eggsy。”他开口，讶异于自己的声音如此沙哑，然后……

“Harry。”在他能说出其它词语前，Eggsy呢喃出声。Harry几乎被自己的双脚绊倒了，当Eggsy停下舞步踮起脚亲吻自己的时候。

最开始它轻柔、甜蜜，有些笨拙，因为两人之间的眼镜。它们几近音律优美地轻碰出声音，被Harry耳中嗡鸣着的华尔兹伴乐覆盖，一段给予他们双唇动作的配音。Eggsy将他的舌头滑入Harry口中，然后，哦，他们跳完了另一整只舞，就像那样。

两人都未注意到唱片何时终止。

 

* 《窈窕淑女》中教导女主成为淑女的男主最终不可自拔地爱上了女主，巧合的是，该片男主的名字缩写也是H•H，该片女主的名字缩写也是E


End file.
